


Case of Raiden

by Servine_Thistle1



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cyborgs, Depression, snake being snake, stealth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servine_Thistle1/pseuds/Servine_Thistle1
Summary: Raiden's years of a soldier have slowly started to take its toll on his mental state. Tasked with finding Sunny and the remains of Big Boss, he's depression, guilt and his past start to manifest into something else. M rated for language





	Case of Raiden

Chapter 1- Sunny Big Mama

The street lamps were the only light that broke through the winter's night. For once, snow fell from the sky, which is usually quite rare in England. It fell on the ground and the roofs, leaving prints of people who had walked upon its soft surface. Most of the buildings had monotone colours, due to the fact that most of them were so old. Some of them might be new, but most were old. The pavement was made of stone, but it was had to see due to the four inches of snow.  
A harsh winter.  
A single man stepped out from his grey coloured door. He wore a dark brown tree camouflaged trench coat, brown trousers and he wore shoes that looked like they came right out of a 90s soap. They were a slightly darker brown than his trench coat. His hair was platinum blond, medium length. A black mafia styled hat sat upon his head. He adjusted it as he locked his door so his house was safe.  
He carried a black case with him.  
This interested Raiden, he was stood watching London from the rooftop that was adjacent across the street from the man. He lived in the end terrace house, number 46.  
He was not wearing the correct shoes for the weather, as he nearly fell over due to unexpected ice under his feet. Wisely, he chose not to take his car, which was a black BMW. It sat with all the other cars, in one long line across the street.  
Carefully, he started to slide across the path as he went down the street, clueless to the fact that he was being followed. 

He took a strange route to his destination. He went across from his street and turned right. Crossroads, he turned left. There were so many different directions that he took, Raiden couldn't keep track of him at one point and swore he went in a circle about four times.  
The destination was a massive mansion type building with a large spiked black gate. The windows were single glazed, suggesting that the building was old, like most of them. It was bland on the outside, vines scaled the bricks and there were two pine trees placed one each side of the inside of the gate. The man pressed a button on the speaker that was on the thick metal pole of the gate, he spoke the password into granting him entrance. With a creek, the gates slowly opened, sounding like Raiden was watching an only cliché horror film. Once the man had made his way inside, Raiden jumped off from his position and landed perfectly on the cold hard floor. He ran up to the gate, jumped, grabbed onto the top and cleared it with a handstand, followed by a flip. He landed without a sound, so he didn't alert any guards.  
He made his way to the back of the building, where a guard was waiting. Brandishing the High Frequency Blade, he sliced the guard across the chest, killing him in one swoop. A second guard came to look at the situation.  
Slice. Dead.  
The third met the same end.  
Raiden was in.  
Silently, he made his way into the building and hid behind a pew. He'd found himself what looked like a church, through a door that staff used. This door was hidden behind a giant tapestry of Jesus. The church was set out like most of them. A long line of pews with an aisle, though the pews were made from mahogany, which was quite nice. At the front of the church were two stain glass windows with a portage of Jesus, to the right of it was a picture of...  
"Snake," Raiden said silently to himself.  
The area where the Vicar would speak was at the back, where Raiden came in, the stand was made from ivory and it was complete with a microphone. The floors were made from pine wood, but were painted to make them look like more expensive wood.  
"We have three men down." Raiden heard from outside.  
"Call Big Mama?"  
"Yes! I'll radio a team to search for him."  
"Calling Big Mama, do you copy?... We have an intruder. Ok..."  
Suddenly, the doors to the right side of the church swung open. The woman who came in was quite attractive for her age. She was blonde, with her hair pinned back slick and neat. She wore a deep orangish red padded jacket, a low cut black jumper that showed off her advances. Black tight skinny trousers and black motorbike boots.  
"Where is he?" Mama said.  
The two guards from outside rushed in, "There is no sign of him. But there is a team looking."  
"Good."  
Big Mama started to walk over to the area where Raiden was hiding. The intruder quickly pulled out a cardboard box that he had folded up and kept with him, to keep himself hidden.  
Big Mama was shocked when she came over, "I knew you would find out my hideout eventually...Snake."  
She was just about to pull the box, Raiden burst from it, placing the blade to her throat.  
She was speechless. The two men took arms.  
"You were a Patriot, were you not?"  
"...Maybe I was."  
"Don't toy with me." He placed the blade closer to her neck.  
"I must say I am impressed by your skills, sort of like a fusion of Snake back in 64 and Grey Fox... Minus the legacy and the Cybernetic body." She sighed, "What are you here for?"  
"A young girl named Sunny. The daughter Olga Gurlukovich. Where is she?" Raiden demanded.  
"Gurlukovich? The name rings a bell... daughter of Colonel Sergei?"  
"Yes."  
"What do we get out of this?" Mama said.  
"What?"  
"You do not get information for free."  
"What's the exchange?"  
"I know you hold the location to the remains of Big Boss. I would like you to give them to me and I shall dispatch a team to the location."  
"Sunny first, and I will go myself."  
"Confident, I see. Very well. Area 51."  
"An Air Force? Why are they holding her there?"  
"She's more intelligent than the average child of her age. They are having her design new models of planes that are more aerodynamic and can carry over four hundred missiles. As well as; providing detailed VR battle simulations, security for the base and flight simulation."  
"No kid should have to do all that. She's...6."  
"But it's heavily guarded, shouldn't be that hard for a man who I mistook for Big Boss in his youth. Now for Big Boss."  
Raiden hesitated, he didn't really want to give the location to Big Boss away, he didn't even know what she wanted the remains for. However, he had to.  
"Washington, the White House has an underground lab."  
"That's where- Lower your weapons and escort him out. When you are ready to get Big Boss, call me. My frequency is 142.52. You can have some of my men as back up, but if anything goes pear-shaped, then they are to withdraw."  
"Ok, but you know the location so why not attack now?"  
"It will require a great deal of stealth to get him out. My men and I are not trained, you are. They need someone train in stealth to guide them."  
"So you're glad I offered?"  
"I would have asked. Now go."

Area 51 was as Big Mama had described it. The exterior walls were at least nine feet, with barbed wire that problem carried an electrical charge. Leaping it was out of the question, mainly because Raiden couldn't jump that high. A military guard came around the corner, he wore usual army camouflage and carried an Ak 47. He also had a black mask to cover his face, similar to the soldiers in the Big Shell.  
'Josh, status report.' The radio said.  
"All clear sir."  
'Good, wait there until James comes, you're needed inside.'  
"Roger."  
Once the radio was placed back in his belt, Raiden struck. He dashed out from his hiding spot and held the soldier in a chock hold. He struggled to get the blond male off him, but Raiden was stronger. The soldier soon became limp in a matter of minutes. Raiden picked the body and quickly dashed around the other side, as the security camera as turning. He gave it a minute, before dashing back to the hiding spot.  
With haste, he stripped the solider of all his clothes and placed it upon himself. The solider also had a pair of handcuffs, which he used to tie the man to a tree.  
With the camera facing the opposite way, Raiden waited for the other soldier to come, which didn't take that long.  
"Hey Josh, get inside the weapons lab, you and I are swapping for two hours."  
"Ok," Raiden said trying to disguise his voice.  
The man nodded and the gates slowly opened, Raiden slipped in. Planes were littered everywhere, they all looked very well designed, robust and aerodynamic. The lab was just south of the entrance. Apart from the wall that surrounded the area, the base was just as well guarded as the Big Shell. The base was also quite large, split into four areas; weapons lab in the south-west, testing grounds in the south-east, plane storage, runway and entrance in the north-west, the last area Raiden wasn't really sure what it was for. Top secret was written on the door.  
Raiden made his way into the weapons lab, the exterior was made of large metal plates. He used the card key that he snatched to get in.  
Inside, there were nuclear missiles placed on shelving units, at least forty of them were there and roughly twenty shelves placed along the back walls. One massive bomb hung from the ceiling, large enough that it could probably wipe out the UK. That got Raiden worried, he stepped down onto the main floor, underneath the bomb and entered into a door that said, 'Manufacturer plans and security.' He used his card again to enter to find that the room also had missiles and bombs in shelving. Four monitors were placed on a single black desk, with a young girl sitting on a chair that was far too big for her. A live chat was on one of the screens to her left, she used the grey coloured keyboard in type to the person. The desk had two computers underneath it; one for security and the other for developing new weapons.  
Raiden crept over to her, but she turned around before he got close. Looking at the chain around her ankle he took off the mask, this startled her.  
"W-w-w-w-h-h-h, y-y-y-o-o-o?" It was clear that her speech wasn't great.  
"I'm Jack, I'm here to rescue you." Knowing this Raiden chose to use his birth name, as it had fewer syllables and an English name was easier for a child to say then a Japanese one.  
"Your mother asked me to find you. Ok? I'm sure you don't want to be here?"  
She slowly shook her head and started to cry. Raiden smiled as she put her arms out to hug him.  
"Keep your hands up and your eyes closed." He let go of her.  
She did as he asked and he brandished his HF Blade, he swung it down breaking the chain. He sheathed, placed his mask on and picked Sunny up.  
"Point to the kitchen from here."  
Left.  
"Is it in this building?"  
She nodded.  
"Strange place for a kitchen."  
He opened the door and headed in the direction of the kitchen. He quietly opened the doors and peeked inside.  
It was actually quite a small kitchen, with only two ovens, three counters that were wooden, a single sink in the corner of the room and a toaster. It was depressing to look at and it made Raiden feel sorry for the solider, realising that they would be better off with rations from the 60s. Three chiefs were getting lunch ready, Raiden grabbed the frying pan off the stove and he quickly smacked all of them with it, knocking them out cold. He placed Sunny down on the floor and he pulled out a potato sack. He chucked the bag to his left, allowing the potatoes to display themselves on the floor like a scattered gravel driveway. He placed the bag upon Sunny's body and picked her up again.  
"We're playing a game, ok?"  
Sunny nodded.  
Raiden started to causally take Sunny out of the kitchen and onto the runway. The soldiers started to give Raiden suspicious glances, one of them came up to him.  
"Where's the sack going?" The soldier asked.  
"Rotten scrapes from the kitchen, the staff requested me to dispose of them."  
The soldier thought nothing of it and continued with his patrol.  
He managed to make it out of the base without anyone detecting the two of them. They got out of the area and Raiden pulled the sack off Sunny.  
This was the first time Sunny had seen a sunset.  
Passionately, Sunny looked at the falling sun, watching it slowly vanish from the horizon. Finally, she was free at last.  
But worry sunk deep into Raiden's mind, the mission had too many risks and yet he succeeded by only using simple methods and with only having to take out four enemies. The Patriots could have been expecting his attempt to save Sunny and allowed it to happen. Sunny's Nanomachines are being monitored by the Patriots and Raiden is connected to her through the Nanos. They could be watching Raiden through Sunny, or he was thinking too deeply into all of it.  
What mattered is that Sunny was safe. The girl looked back at Raiden, but he was filled with too much doubt.  
"Sunny, what was behind that 'top secret' door?"  
"MG."  
Raiden thought for a moment, "A Metal Gear? Is it finished?"  
She shook her head.  
"And they cannot complete it without you?"  
She nodded, "M-m-mod-elled a-f-fter Rex and Peace W-w-wal-k-er. MG Joy."  
"Metal Gear Joy? We'll deal with it once I get you to safety."  
She nodded again and Raiden picked her back up.  
"That was impressive." The sound of a Russian man.  
Raiden quickly swung around and was about to pull out his blade.  
"Hold, I am not enemy. Me and Sunny's Grandfather were good friends back in Soviet days."  
"Who are you?"  
"Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov."  
"Raiden."  
"We friends yes?"  
Raiden wasn't quite sure.  
"I own my PMC, named Maverick. One of my doctors is over in Washington so we are short on staff."  
"Are you trying to recruit me?"  
"I see you are not keen. My frequency is 140.12 call if you change your mind or need advice." He said as he walked back to the base.

Eventually, after days of travelling, they found themselves in a remote country area, only one house. Raiden knocked on it.  
"These are good people, they knew your mother." He said leaving her there.  
Otacon opened the door, "Oh hello there, are you lost, little girl?"  
She hesitated to speak up, Snake appeared in the doorway with a cigarette in his mouth.  
"Who's the kid?" He said.  
"I-m Su-n-n-y. Ja-ck, sa-v-ed me."  
"Jack?" Snake looked shocked.  
"He did it."  
"Olga's final wish."  
Otacon knelt down to Sunny, "You will be safe with us."  
She gave the to of them a nervous smile.


End file.
